


Wedding Memories

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Armageddon (1998)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Memories, Photographs, Post-Canon, Tearjerker, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace looks through her wedding photos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Memories

Grace opened the large package that had come in the mail today and discovered her wedding photos. One of Rock's "guys" had agreed to take the pictures for free, and Grace didn't want to know what Rock had promised him. She also wasn't sure how he had paid back that loan shark, but she suspected that NASA had had something to do with it.

Despite their somewhat dodgy origin, the pictures were beautiful. There were a few of Chick walking her down the aisle, and she teared up at the pride on his face. It had been hard, deciding what to do about her escort, but Chick had been like a second father to her for so long that it wasn't a hard choice. Remembering his look when she asked him, and seeing his expression in the photos, she knew it had also been the right one.

There were a few of the guests on either side, and she laughed softly at the reminder of some of the roughneck guests' "best dress." There was no such thing as a black tie in their vocabulary.

There was one of Tommy, Chick's son, carrying the rings, and more of them exchanging them. There was one shot of the four pictures lined up along the wall, and Grace felt tears prickling again.

There were even a few pictures of the wedding party that she vaguely remembered posing for before going outside for the cake cutting. Those were among the few in which A.J. and the others weren't completely covered in frosting.

But such was the risk of inviting a bunch of roughnecks to the event. And Grace wouldn't trade those memories for anything. She knew, had Harry been there, that he would have been right there, pouring champagne and shoving cake in A.J.'s hair with the rest of them.


End file.
